Heart of Gold
by Jace Alpha
Summary: Lobo is the new kid at Paxton High. Good-girl Lilly finds herself falling for him, despite his criminal record and bad-boy attitude. Can these two make a relationship work, despite small-town prejudice and Lobo's troubled past? Rated M for language, intimacy, drug and alcohol use, and adult situations
1. Freedom

**Hello and welcome to Heart of Gold! I Have been working tirelessly for several days straight to get this chapter for Ya'll! Now This story is in the Pov of my OC Lobo. So if you don't like it, please leave a review telling me why. To the story!**

* * *

"Triton!" one of the men who worked at the Jasper Maximum Security Prison called.

"Yes sir?" I asked, hoping today was the day I would be free of this joint.

"You are being released!" he called back.

_Finally! I get to leave this cell that has become more than a cage, it has become my home...my shelter...my own personal slice of...hell._

My excitement could not be measured. I hated the hell I was forced to live in for many reasons. Two main reasons though... no beer and no pot!

As we walked through the hallway I saw the other prisoners looking at me. I threw them some glares that made them jump. _This place keeps us locked in cages like wild animals! I am so glad I get to leave._

When I went up to the desk, who else was there other then the cop who checked me in.

_awesome! An officer that I can associate with finally! I have to mess with her since she has helped me deal with my parents' death for two years. If she wasn't like a parental figure to me I would totally tap that. She is smoking hot with her blonde hair and blue eyes._

"Barbra! How good to see you again!" I jeered.

_Barbra has become somewhat like my mom, which I needed during the troubled times that happen so often in prison. If it wasn't for her I would probably be in here for life._

"And you too sweetheart! You finally getting out of my hair?" she joked.

"Nah, I am moving in with you!" I teased.

"Lord help me," she sighed.

"Just yanking your chain. Yeah I am out. Just need to collect my shit, then goodbye Jasper Maximum Security Hell!" I cheered.

"Alright... lets see here... One pair of jeans... one wife beater... wallet, with your ID and all that... and one pair of motorcycle keys and a locket." she checked the items off the list as she gave them to me.

_Wow I was small! Thought they would be too big for me since I have lost weight. Maybe its the muscle build up. I remember when I went to juvi at age 17 these clothes were loose but now they would be like those skinny tight clothes that some girls wear. Thank god they gave me some jeans and a t-shirt so at least I am not naked in public._

"I don't own a bike?" I questioned as I put my mom's locket on. When I opened it there sat the picture of us, one happy family... me, mom and dad. I stuffed it quickly into my shirt, the weight strange but welcome around my neck.

"It was your father's. He left it for you in his will. You have your license, right?" she asked me.

"Yeah, thanks," I said half-heartedly, looking at the keys.

When I stepped out the lights were blinding. I looked out into the parking lot, and there it was... My old man's pitch black Ducati. I went over and cranked it up. Hearing that engine purr reminded me of when my dad took me for a ride, and I felt a lump in my throat. The afternoon sun was bright, and I reached into the side compartment of the bike. Just like always, they were there... I pulled out my dad's old aviators and put them on.

"Thanks dad," I muttered as I sped off. As the bike revved to top speed, I leaned my weight into it, throwing the Ducati into a wheelie as I sped away from the place that had been my own personal hell.

So much freedom. What to do first? I found myself retracing old routes, the wheels speeding over the asphalt and the wind whistling through my fur. _Wonder if Dave is still operating, _I thought.

I drove straight to Paxton and pulled into the coffee shop. When I was parked I walked inside and took a quick surveillance glance at the shop. The place reeked of cheap coffee and desperation, and the second-rate jazz music was too soft for my tastes. The prices on coffee were ridiculous! Four dollars for a cup of coffee? _What's in it, crack? _I thought. There was one girl sitting in a corner with her nose in a book, and one person behind the counter. The place was deserted. _Perfect, _I thought.

"Excuse me? Can I borrow a phone?" I asked the barista.

_Hot damn! Look at this smokin' hot grey and black beauty! The way she holds herself signifies she is single... impression of a ring on her finger. Must be recently divorced. Damn, I'd tap that - even here in the shop, in the middle of the day. I could lean her up against the counter... Wow, I gotta get laid._

"Sure," she replied handing me the wireless phone.

I grabbed the phone and dialed my dealer Dave's number. As I listened to the hissing silence on the other end of the line, my eyes drifted back to the girl whose nose was buried in the book. There was something familiar about her... The phone rang twice, its tinny buzz sounding in my ear, and then the telltale _click_ as the call connected. I turned back to the counter away from the girl, assuming a casual pose but keeping my voice low.

"Dave, I'm out," I muttered.

"Lobo! Man, long time. Where you calling from?"

"Can't talk, man. I'm getting another phone, and I'll call you soon. But for now meet me at the shop, and bring your best."

"You got it, man." The phone clicked off, and I handed it back to the barista with a winning smile. She rolled her eyes and took it back, and began to wipe down the giant silver contraption that made four-dollar cups of coffee. Without crack.

My eyes swept back to the girl with the book, and the feeling of deja vu was stronger than ever. Plus, she was cute - smoking hot body, pure white fur. So I went over, turned a chair around so the back was facing her and sat down.

"Don't I know you?" I asked flashing her my biggest grin.

"No," she said, not bothering to look up. A little thing like _No_ had never stopped me before, so I reached for her book.

"I swear, I have seen you somewhere before." I chuckled, pulling the book down. Lavender eyes stared back at me, and I got lost momentarily in their depths.

"Why are you such an idiot?" she asked.

"Why are you such a snob? All I did was ask a question," I laughed. She wouldn't get rid of me so easily. _Must live in one of those big houses at the edge of town,_ I thought.

"And I answered your question, but you still won't leave." She slid her book out of my grasp and attempted to bury herself in it again, but I stopped her with a gesture.

"Wait a sec." I looked at her more closely now that I had removed the book from in front of her face "You're that lawyer's secretary, right?"

"I have no clue what you're thinking in that big head of yours," she sighed, putting the book back up between us.

"No, seriously. I saw you at the jail. You were with this lawyer - you work for him, right?" I stated, remembering the lawyer's face.

"Look, I'm studying. If you don't mind..." she said pointedly, annoyance thick in her tone. Those beautiful lavender orbs were staring daggers at me.

"Ahhh. Not a secretary, then. Student? Local college, must be," I said, and she set the book down again, a heavy sigh falling from her beautiful lips. She began to gather her things. "Where you going? We're having such a nice chat, sweet cheeks," I grinned, and she threw me another sharp glare as she stuffed her notebook into her bag.

My mystery girl stood up, her white fur shining like a ray of light. She slung the bag over her shoulder and stalked out of the shop, and I chuckled. It was sad to see her go, but oh, to watch her leave...

"Sir, you gonna order anything?" The barista was leaning over the counter, an annoyed look on her face.

"Huh? Oh, uh... maybe just a black coffee. None of that frilly shit," I ordered, and a moment later the barista brought me a styrofoam cup. I handed her two bucks as Dave walked in and began looking around for me. "Yo man, over here!" I called from the table where my mystery girl had sat.

"Yo dude! Good to see you again!" Dave yelled as he walked over and sat down in front of me.

"You bring it dude?" I whispered taking a sip of my black coffee.

"It's in my trunk. Come on, let's get out of this crap hole," he laughed as we left the coffee shop.

When we got to his car he opened the trunk and there I saw ten cases of Howling Moon beer and two bags of pot.

"Is this all the beer?" I asked shocked that he didn't bring more.

"Hell no, the rest is at my place," he laughed again.

"Good, 'cuz this is nowhere close to the amount I am paying for," I chuckled.

"I know, I am your supplier after all," he grinned.

"And you are repaying me for my work in the joint, remember? I protected your friend?" I stated.

"Exactly why you are getting this much Howling Moon," he explained.

"Point taken." I shrugged as I hopped on my bike. "You still know how to get to my house?"

"Yeah, it's the big ugly shit right? Shouldn't be hard," he joked.

"Ha ha, very funny," I mocked as I rode off, and he drove behind me.

_Man I missed hanging out with friends. The one thing you don't really have in the joint. You have allies and enemies, but no friends._

After we got finished unloading my whole supply and Dave had gotten the rest of what he owed me, Dave stuck around for awhile. We played some video games and B.S.'d, and he left at about ten o'clock. I said goodbye to Dave and went upstairs to sleep in a real bed for the night. My old room was just the same, and it felt almost like I wasn't alone in the house as I set my alarm for six o'clock so I could wake up early enough for school.

_Goodnight mom, good night dad, _I thought as I drifted off to a place where happiness rules.

I was having a very good dream about that mystery girl when I heard this annoying buzzing sound. I groaned, and flipped over to slap the snooze button, killing the awful noise that had interrupted my dream. After a few more snoozes, I stumbled downstairs to get some breakfast. Too lazy to cook anything, I went automatically to the cabinet and pulled a box of cereal from the shelf, along with a bowl and a spoon. I was still half asleep, and went to the fridge seeking milk, the thought that the fridge should have been empty not occurring to my comatose mind. I had sat at the table, cereal and milk in hand, when suddenly I wondered just where the groceries had come from.

"Good Morning sir," I heard a cultured voice say from behind me, and I nearly jumped out of my fur.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, shocked.

"Rolf Krantz - I was hired by the state to look after this place while you were away. I took the liberty of stocking your dresser and closet with clothes, and polishing the Ducati. Nice bike," he said.

"Um thanks, but why are you here? No one has been around to pay you for several years?" I asked.

"I'm all paid up, no worrying about that, it was taken care of by your parents' estate. But now that you're back, I'm finished here. Nice to meet you," he explained as he turned and left.

"Okay. That was weird." I shrugged as I finished my cereal.

* * *

**A/N Hey Everyone hope you liked this chapter and sorry If Lilly wasn't mentioned *wink wink nudge nudge hint hint* anyways please leave a review showing how much you like/dislike this chap! peace on the streets saaaaaaaaaaaaaan!**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**


	2. Tap out

**A/N Hello and Welcome to Chapter 2 of Heart of Gold! Well You all know who I am so lets just get this show on the road. Lilly will be mentioned this chapter I am so sorry for 'excluding' her last chapter.**

* * *

I walked out of the house and pulled the black beauty out of the garage and cranked her up.

_Whelp, first day, time to make an impression,_ I thought as I grabbed the aviators from their resting place and threw on my dad's black motorcycle jacket over my shirtless body. I tossed a shirt into the compart on the bike so I would at least apply to school dress code. _I love the feel of the wind on my fur._

I cranked her up, and the purr of her engine was enough to send chills down my spine. This called for music. I messed around with the radio until I found my Dad's favorite cd in the custom cd player that he had built into it. I pressed the button, and none other than _Bad to the Bone _by George Thorogood and the Destroyers came on. Turning the volume up, I revved the engine; I could feel her anticipation to be on the road. I sped off out of my driveway and towards Paxton High School.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Paxton High School**_

"Hey Lilly!" a light brown male wolf called to the white furred female.

"Oh hey Brian, hello Anthony" she replied, noticing the shy guy behind Brian.

"How are you?" Brian asked.

"I'm fine, didn't get much studying done yesterday. Some jerkoff came to the coffee shop and was a total asshole!" she complained.

"Well maybe you won't ever see him again," Brian joked.

"Hopefu...What the hell is that?" she asked as everyone in the parking lot heard a very loud engine and the whine of heavy guitar music.

"Brian, is that...?" Anthony asked, hope dripping from his words as we all saw a Ducati pull in and do what had to be at least an eighty-degree wheelie.

"I think so," Brian smiled.

Lilly was stunned. _Oh my god! I think thats the same jerk who kept interrupting my studies yesterday!_

When the motorcycle came to a complete stop, a grey furred wolf put the kickstand down and stepped off, removing his shades.

* * *

**Lobo's POV**

"Yo Bri, that you?" I asked as I walked over to the light brown furred wolf. My steps slowed when I realized my mystery girl was standing beside him, and I forced myself to walk normally. _Not a college student,_ I thought, amused. On Brian's other side was a white wolf with a blackish tinge.

"Lobo, good to see ya man," Brian laughed. We high-fived, then pulled each other into a brief one-armed hug.

"Oh my god, is that you sweetcheeks?" I asked looking at the blushing white furred female.

"Screw off, you jerk," she said hiding her face in her books.

"Lobo man put on a shirt for fuck's sake," Brian sighed.

"Whatever," I laughed as I took off the jacket. I heard interested murmuring from behind me, and I slowed my movements, happy to give the girls a show. "Shit, left my shirt in my bike. Be right back." I slung the jacket over one shoulder, well aware of how I looked as I walked off towards my bike. From across the parking lot, faint music could be heard, growing louder by the second - but it had the distinctive tone of the most annoying sounding music in the world.

_I'm bouncing on my toe_

_Watch me super soak that hoe_

_I'm gonna pass it to Arab_

_Then he's gonna pass it to don loc (loc)_

_Haters wanna be me_

_Soulja boy, I'm the man_

_They be looking at my neck_

_Saying it's the rubber band man (man)_

_Watch me do it (watch me do it)_

_Dance (dance)_

_Let get to it (let get to it)_

_Nope, you can't do it like me_

_Hoe, so don't do it like me_

_Folk, I see you tryna do it like me_

_Man that shit was ugly_

"The fuck is that?" I laughed, standing by my bike still shirtless as a red Tahoe pulled into the lot blaring that annoying sound.

Out of this ugly ass POS Tahoe came a red furred wolf in a sports jacket.

"Hey red bitch, turn that shit off!" I yelled.

As soon as I did that he stopped and looked my direction, earning interested murmurs from the crowd. He crossed the lot, a look of ire on his stupid face.

"What did you just say?" he asked, getting all up in my face and trying to intimidate me, which only succeeded in making me laugh.

"I said 'Hey red bitch, turn that shit off!'" I drew the words out. He obviously didn't understand the first time, so I slowed it down for him and got right back up in _his_ face.

"Are we going to have a problem?" he challenged as five more guys came up behind him.

"Only if you want me to spank your ass in front of your boyfriends," I laughed looking at his friends.

"What the fuck did you just say!" the red bitch yelled at me.

"I said, 'I will break your pretty face is you keep fucking with me,'" I threatened.

"Let's go then you shirtless faggot!" the red fag said, taking his jacket off and tossing it to his boys.

"Bring it, bitch," I dared, not thinking he was being serious until I felt a fist connect with my muzzle. "Big mistake," I said as I decked him.

He swung another fist at me. I caught it and turned him around, holding him in a half-nelson and redirecting his fist into his own face.

"Stop hitting yourself!" I joked, earning laughs from everyone. I shoved him off, sending him stumbling into his five boyfriends.

"I am going to fucking kill you!" he screamed as he charged me again.

Right as he got close, I grabbed his hand and flipped him onto the ground and turned his arm behind his back, pressing my knee into his shoulder blade.

"Look at the red bitch. Tap out, or I break your shoulder and everyone here knows just how much of a bitch you are," I threatened.

"Fuck you!" he screamed as I applied more pressure.

"Last chance?" I offered.

He squirmed beneath my knee, and then his hand slapped at the ground three times. I could almost hear the fag whimper as I got up. His eyes were red, and the bitch was actually _crying_.

Brian came over and held my hand up, declaring me the winner. The red bitch walked off, still crying.

"Who the hell was that anyway?' I asked as Brian and I walked back over to where Anthony and the mystery girl were sitting.

"Didn't you go to get something?" Brian asked reminding me of the shirt I forgot.

"Whoa, who's the hunk?" A tan female asked as she and a grey furred male walked over to us.

"Kate, ouch, I am right here," the male complained.

"Sorry, baby," she apologized, kissing him on the lips.

"I take it you're Kate?" I laughed, extending my hand to introduce myself.

"Yes I am, and you are?" she asked.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm Lobo Triton" I smiled.

"Nice to meet you. This is Humphrey, and my sister Lilly," she said, pointing first to the grey male and second to the mystery girl.

"Kate!" Lilly chastised her.

"So sweet cheeks, your name is Lilly?" I joked, winking at her and earning a sigh of disgust.

"You too know each other?" Kate asked.

"Unfortunately. Not only was he the one who interrupted my studying yesterday, but he just practically beat up the quarterback," Lilly sighed.

"Shit dude! You beat up Garth? Did someone get that on video?" Humphrey asked, looking around at nothing but shaking heads.

"So that's the bitch's name?" I questioned.

"Yeah, and I can't believe no one got it on video!" he complained as Anthony, Brian and I busted out laughing.

"Humphrey, you should ask him what he does to work out," Kate said.

"I work out," Humphrey complained.

"Yeah, but..." Kate's eyes skimmed appreciatively over my muscled chest, and I felt a wave of heat filling my cheeks. I plastered a confident smile on my face to hide the heat in my cheeks.

"Whelp, I'm off to get a shirt," I laughed as I started walking off.

"Wait! Lilly, stand next to him," Kate said as she pulled up her cell phone.

"What! No!" she cried, determined not to stand next to me.

"Please!" her sister begged. She and Lilly had a silent argument, during which Kate's eyes went from pleading to threatening and everything in between, and Lilly finally let out a loud, frustrated sigh.

"Fine!" Lilly scoffed as she took her place as far away from me as she could. I hooked an arm around her, reeling her in. She was soft in my arms...

"Lilly, stand up straight!" Kate ordered. Lilly was slouching, and a wicked thought occurred to me.

I squeezed her ass.

She shot up in a hurry, and I heard the click of Kate's camera as she caught our moment on film.

Lilly spun around, her lavender eyes sparkling with fury, a snarl pulling her lips away from her teeth. Her hand came up and connected with my face in a sharp slap.

"Pervert!" she yelled, and I laughed and rubbed my cheek.

"Come on, you know you like me!" I teased.

"Forget you!" she said, running off with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"What the fuck did you do!" Humphrey yelled at me.

"I did what I had to to get her to stand up straight," I laughed. It was the only way to play it off. I was trying not to show how much it hurt to see her cry.

"Which was?" Kate sounded annoyed.

"What did you do!" Humphrey asked again, his tone growing insistent.

"I squeezed her ass. It made her stand up. It's no big deal," I said, remembering how firm her ass was. Just the memory was getting me worked up... the memory of when I'd squeezed her nice, firm...

_God, I need to get laid... _

"No big deal?" Kate growled.

"Oh come on," I scoffed. "She's fine."

Kate glared at me and took off after her sister, and I rolled my eyes. Girls.

"So how have you been Bri? You too Ant?' I asked ignoring the fuming Humphrey and the teenage urges.

"We've been good," Brian replied.

"Oh, so now you're ignoring me?" Humphrey asked, mad.

"What? Oh, yeah I am, because you just wanna get mad and I don't have time because-"

"You need to get a shirt," Brian sighed.

"Exactly!" I joked as I left to go and get my shirt from my bike. When I returned I had on a wife beater and the black biker jacket.

"Seriously? That's your shirt?" Brian said.

"Yeah, figured I would make an impression. Now if you will excuse me, I have a schedule to find," I laughed as I entered the building.

* * *

**A/N Just so y'all know I do not hate Soulja boy. He is a fine rapper or singer. Review! it makes me one very happy wolf! Peace on the streets Saaaaaaaaaaan!**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**


	3. The Chance for Trust

**A/N I welcome all those who are reading and enjoying this story to chapter 3! For those haters that are hatin on me for the way I have portrayed Garth and Lobo. What can I say other then haters gonna hate.**

* * *

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my schedule," I groaned as a small brownish wolf started typing on the computer.

"Name?" he asked.

"Lobo Triton," I stated.

"Can you spell it?" he asked.

I groaned again, irritated. "L-O-B-O space T-R-I-T-O-N." I slowed down every letter, hoping he would understand the words coming out of my mouth.

"Ah, here you are," he said as he printed out a piece of paper. "The principal would like to see you before you go to class."

I took a look at my schedule to see if I had anything good.

_Language Arts 9:00-10:00 _

_Biology 10:05- 11:05 _

_Lunch 11:05-11:50_

_Weight training 12:00-1:00_

_Latin 1:05-2:05_

_Trigonometry 2:10-3:00_

"Just through there," the brownish wolf said, gesturing down the hall.

_Great, what did I do now?_ I thought as I made my way to the principals office.

When I arrived a light brown furred wolfess was sitting at her desk doing some paperwork. On nameplate on her desk was engraved ' '.

"Excuse me, Miss Lars?" I asked knocking lightly at the door.

"Yes? Are you Mr... Titon?" she asked.

"It's Triton, yes," I replied.

"Triton. So you've come to us by way of the local prison." She looked over the tops of her glasses at me, and I shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You realize what a risk I am taking by letting you back into this school." Her voice was stern, and I sighed.

"I'm clean now."

"See that you keep it that way. I'll be watching, very carefully. One mistake, and I won't hesitate to send you back to jail," she stated. "This school is a haven, Mr. Triton, and the education you will receive is a privilege, not a right. If you choose to take advantage of it, you can pull yourself up from the gutter you seem to be trying to bury yourself in."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I won't make a mistake I promise." I knew I'd make one eventually.

"Other than your little outburst in the parking lot?" she asked.

"Yep" I said, popping the p for no reason other than to do it.

"Good," she smiled.

The day dragged on. I had two classes with Anthony, which made me and him happy, and I had two classes with Brian. Finally came my last class of the day, Trigonometry... the only class that I enjoyed in prison.

"Excuse me is this Mrs. Hess's trig?" I asked, poking my head in the classroom. The teacher turned to look at me.

_She looks like the grandmotherly type... who wears plaid anymore? I could just imagine her coming into class with a pie or something and asking her students about their lives._ She smiled at me in welcome, patting her neatly curled hair.

"Why yes it is, and you are?" she questioned.

"I am Lobo Triton." I walked into the class, looking for an open seat. The class was arranged in rows of tables, with two chairs at each. Everyone was paired up, but there was one empty seat... beside Lilly.

Taking a deep breath, I made my way to her table and looked at her. Her beautiful lavender orbs were red from crying, which made my stomach churn.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked politely.

"No," she retorted.

"May I sit here?" I asked, trying to be as nice as possible.

"I guess," she sighed as I took the seat next to her at the table and casually slid it closer to her.

"Look, I am sorry for earlier," I whispered.

"Don't talk to me," she snapped, not even bothering to look at me.

"Alright," I sighed.

Mrs. Hess began the lesson, and I was surprised to find myself enjoying it. Everything I thought about math being boring was wrong... I found I was more focused here than in any other class... okay, maybe I was more focused on Lilly but still, I was focused. I was sneaking yet another glance at her when the sound of my name snapped my attention forward.

"Mr. Triton, would you mind coming up to the board and solving this equation?" the teacher asked, drawing my attention back to her.

"Uh... sure," I replied, a little hesitant since I hadn't been paying attention when she went over how to solve this kind of equation.

When I got up to the board I stared at the problem for a few moments before I attempted it. Most of it seemed intuitive... I made a few scrawls, hoping for the best. "X=35?" I asked.

"Close, but no," the teacher sighed " , dear, would you show the students how this equation goes?"

"Yes ma'am," Lilly replied, standing up and going to the board. After a few minutes of writing she stepped away from the board. "X=7."

"Very good," Mrs. Hess replied. "Mr. Triton, can I see you and Ms. Jackson after class?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Yes Ma'am." Lilly shot me a venomous glance, and I shrugged at her.

As soon as the bell rang I went up to the teacher's desk, followed by Lilly.

"Mr. Triton, I see greatness in you," she explained. "If you would only take the time to see it and apply yourself, you could be a teacher if you tried."

"You think so?" I asked shocked. _Me? A teacher? Could that really be true? _

"Yes, I read your transcripts from prison, they prove that you have a high IQ in math and that is why Ms Jackson here will tutor you to make sure you understand the material," she smiled.

"What! No way!" Lilly refused.

"Why not, Ms. Jackson?" the teacher asked, one eyebrow quirking upward.

"Because! This guy is a total moron and any potential you see in him is wasted time," she insisted.

"He has the potential to be better than you Ms Jackson. So I hope you will reconsider my offer." Grandmotherly or not, she was taking on the don't-argue-with-me-young-lady tone that even _I_ could recognize.

"You honestly think this muscle-bound neanderthal has the potential to be smarter than _me_?" she laughed.

"Hey! I am right here ya know!" I said, hurt.

"Your point?" Lilly said kind of harshly.

"Ouch, harsh much?" I muttered.

She looked like she was thinking real hard for a second before she replied. "Nope, not at all."

"Again, ouch," I said, still feigning pain.

"In any case, Ms. Jackson, you _will _be tutoring Mr. Triton since he will be upgraded to your class tomorrow, and we have to make sure he is caught up and understands the material." the teacher said, bringing us back to the original topic of discussion.

"Yes, ma'am," Lilly replied, still not sounding too eager to be spending time with me.

_Yes! Now I get a chance to apologize to her. Woohoo! Points to Mrs. Hess!_

We both turned and walked out of the classroom. A thought occurred to me which I had to voice.

"So... When do you wanna start this tutoring thing?" I asked.

"I don't know... I guess we could do it anytime after school. But I have cheer." She sounded like she'd rather kiss a slug than hang around me.

"Alright, say around 4 or 5?" I suggested.

"Sounds good. Give me your number so I can text you."

"Uh... I don't have a phone. I'm getting one, though. Maybe... give me _your_ number?"

An annoyed sound escaped her throat. _What a weird way to get digits_, I thought. She reached into her purse and tore a piece of paper from a little pink notebook, and jotted on it before thrusting it into my fingers. Without another word, she walked off towards the door.

I just stood there, watching her leave. _God she is smoking! Need to get her to forgive me soon, That ass is going to kill me, _ I thought watching her ass sway side to side with her tail as she walked away.

Afterward, I went back to my bike and noticed Anthony and Brian standing beside it.

"Sup guys?" I asked as I took my shirt off and stuffed it into the small compartment beneath the seat. I pulled my jacket back on over my bare chest.

"Not much, heard you got a date with Lilly," Brian teased.

I smiled at him for a bit before responding. His eyes widened as he figured out just what my grin meant.

"Yeah, today and everyday after for tutoring," I replied.

"You owe me twenty bucks, bitch!" Anthony jeered as Brian handed him a twenty as I eyed them in suspicion.

"Me and Ant made a small bet, I bet twenty dollars that you wouldn't get a date with her for at least three weeks. Anthony said today," Brian grumbled.

"Wow, way to have faith in your friend Brian," I laughed as I started up the bike. Taking a quick glance down the road, I noticed Lilly sitting on a curb. "I'll...see you guys later." I pulled away from my two friends and towards her. She looked up in surprise as I slowed, the bike rumbling.

"Thought you had cheer?"

"Cancelled," she muttered.

"Need a lift?" I offered.

"From you?" she asked, clear skepticism on her face.

I looked around the parking lot for a moment, then turned back to her. "I guess, since no one else is here." I laughed, earning a giggle from her. _Sucess!_

"My mom's on her way..." Her phone rang, and she flipped it open. "Hello?... oh. Seriously?" She huffed a sigh, then glanced at me. "Um... it's cool Mom, I'll grab a ride with someone... no, I got it. See ya at home." She stood up, apprehension filling those lavender eyes. "I'm only doing this because my mom's stuck at the hospital. So don't think I suddenly like you or something. You're still a dick."

"Understood," I smiled.

"So, where do I sit?" she asked, eyeing the bike suspiciously.

"Let's see... you can sit in front or ride behind me." I offered.

"Which is safer?" she asked, obvious fear in her voice.

"Behind me - as long as you hold on, plus I have a helmet you can use." My Mom's helmet was still stashed in one of the holders on the side of the bike.

"You sure this is safe?" she asked, still scared.

I sighed and took off my aviators, locking eyes with her. God, but she had gorgeous eyes "Do you trust me?" I asked, remembering that line from a movie I saw when I was a pup.

"Well I..."she stammered.

"Do you trust me?" I repeated with a small smile, holding out a hand to her. She eyed it, then shook her head.

"No."

I sighed, realizing I had my work cut out for me. I put the kickstand down and stepped off.

"Look Lilly, I know you don't trust me, or even like me at all, but I would never allow anything to happen to anyone that is riding with me. Especially on this bike," I assured her, still looking her dead in her eyes.

"What's so special about this bike?" she asked.

"It belonged to my dad before he died."

"Oh... God, I... Wow. I'm sorry."

"No big."

She shuffled her feet, then glanced up at me. I reached into the side compartment and drew out the helmet, holding it out silently.

"I'd like to give you a ride home," I said softly. "Come on."

She took it from my outstretched hands, then I snatched it back, noticing the note tucked inside. _What the... _I grabbed it out, then handed it back to her.

"Sorry, gimme a sec," I muttered as I unfolded the note.

_Dear Lobo,_

_I'm sorry. I tried, I really did - I just can't do it anymore. I miss your dad too much. _

_I know you probably won't forgive me for leaving you alone, but you have to learn to forgive those that you love or you will be angry at everyone. If you have found this note then that means that you are hopefully taking a girl out with you, or a guy - if so I am totally fine with that. I love you my sweet little boy, I always have and I always will - remember that. Me and your dad will always love you. Please do your best to stay out of trouble, even if trouble comes to you. I know you probably blame yourself for what happened to me, but Lobo, it's not your fault. I made the choice, it had nothing to do with you. You're the only thing that's kept me going as long as I have. You're so much stronger than I am. Take care, and guard those you love and care for. Please don't resent me for leaving too soon._

_Love always,_

_Mom_

I looked up, my eyes misty, then jammed the note into my pocket.

"Everything okay?" Lilly asked, and I nodded, not trusting myself to speak just yet. She looked at the helmet in her hands.

"Pretty," she said.

"It was my mom's. She wore it whenever she and my dad went out on the bike... he had it custom made for her." It was pretty awesome, I thought - silver, with lavender glitter swirled over it. On the back the sparkles curled into an 'L', and it was occurring to me that this might freak Lilly out a little when she turned it over and saw it for herself.

"Um... L?" she asked, and I cleared my throat.

"My mom's name was Lisa," I explained.

A look of 'oooohhhhh' came over her face, and she held it up for a moment, then hesitated again.

"This isn't going to give me helmet hair, is it?"

"Oh my god, just get on the bike," I laughed at her, earning me a smack on the arm.

* * *

**A/N *sniffle* so heart touching. I am sorry for the long wait and I am starting work on the next chapter as soon as possible. I would like to thank my beta Eve Hawke for her patience with my terrible grammar. I would also like to thank my readers. Even if you don't review just the fact that sometrhing I write is being read is enough reward for any author. Peace on the streets SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**


	4. Coffee?

**A/N Sorry! I have been MIA for awhile. School has started up for me and I am constantly busy with new recipes and other stuff that makes my brain hurt. Anyways here is the Chapter and I will try and get some more done but I warn you Updates are farther away than they seem!**

* * *

"Don't tell me what to do!" Lilly said, irritated.

"Alright, please get on the bike?" I asked, hoping it would work.

"Fine, just no life endangering okay?" she asked as she nervously clambered onto the back of my bike and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I started laughing a little bit realizing what the back seat of the bike is called.

"What's so funny?" she asked, obviously scared I was planning something.

"You're riding Bitch," I laughed. She just stared at me with a confused expression before..._Smack_... Her paw struck, as hard a girl could, off the back of my head. "That's what riding back is called - 'riding bitch'."

"I am in no way, shape or form your 'bitch" she protested, which only made me to laugh harder as the engine roared to life. I started speeding down the road towards her house...then I realized I didn't know where it was.

"Where do you live anyway?" I shouted over the roar of the engine.

"225 Valley drive," she said.

"Alright, hold on, and when I lean, you lean, got it?" I called back at her. _She seems distracted...wonder why?_

"Okay, so long as you don't throw us off!" she replied, still a little distracted.

"You having fun?" I yelled back as I floored the engine and we went airborne over a hill.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Liar, how could this not be fun?" I laughed as the air was forced out of my body by her squeezing a little tighter around my waist. "Loosen up a bit, alright? You don't want a dead driver do ya?" With that she loosened her death grip. _The feel of her soft arms around my waist and the vibrations of the bike...what a bad time to get a hard on._

"It's dangerous!" she retorted, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Oh come on! Live a little!" I said as I let out a howl of excitement.

"Shut up!" she instructed.

"Why? Don't you want to?" I laughed at how stuck-up she seemed.

"...No!" she responded a little too quick to be the truth.

_She is so lying. _"Yes you do! Do it! I dare you! DO IT!" I teased as she started laughing and let out her own howl of excitement. "Shit, I missed your road - hold on! Lean to the left!" I instructed as I put my boot down on the ground helping us do a 360 turn on a two lane road.

"Is that legal?" she asked laughing.

"I don't know," I replied, laughing, making her laugh even harder.

When I saw Valley Drive I turned onto it and looked for 225. Having found the house I pulled in.

_Damn this house is huge! Her dad must be a damn good lawyer._

"Thanks for the lift," she smiled.

"Anything for you, Lilly," I said, finally using her name instead of 'sweetcheeks',earning me a smile. .

"Let's go inside," she suggested.

"Can I use your bathroom?" I asked, my thoughts returning to my throbbing member, which had been reacting due to how close Lilly was to me.

"Sure, right down the hall and to the right," Lilly directed me as she let me in the house.

I went straight to the bathroom and shoved my hand down my pants to readjust myself so it wasn't obvious.

_God this is going to be hard. _

When I was satisfied no one would notice, I went back to the living room to find Lilly sitting down with a cup of tea and the textbooks.

"Sorry 'bout that... the bike does some weird stuff to your kidneys," I lied.

"Alright... let's get to work," she said.

"Alright, go right ahead," I said. She started to move her beautiful mouth, speaking the formulas and how to solve each equation. My eyes wandered as I examined her form...she was petite and curvy in _all _the right places. I returned my gaze to her face hoping she hadn't noticed, which she hadn't.

"Lilly?" I asked, getting her attention.

"Hm?" she questioned, looking at me.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I did before. It was immature of me, can you forgive me?" I apologized.

"We'll see," she said before returning to the text.

Humphrey and Kate came in, stopping dead in their tracks when they saw me sitting there with Lilly.

"What is _he _doing here?" Kate asked.

"Uhh... learning trig?" I suggested. Her boyfriend obviously didn't like it when I talked like that to his girl, seeing as he clenched and unclenched his fist. Kate hadn't noticed that he was getting angry; neither did Lilly. But I saw it. Kate grabbed Lilly and pulled her into the kitchen.

"What's your problem?" I asked, looking at Humphrey.

"You are. You think Lilly will just forgive you for what you did?" he snarled.

"I don't expect immediate forgiveness, but I will earn it eventually," I said through bared teeth.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he growled.

"Why don't you and your stupid fucking girlfriend mind your own damn business!" I snarled.

"Be nice when you're talking about Kate and stay away from Lilly, I don't know why she has forgiven you for what you did - maybe she feels pity for you being a convict," Humphrey spat at me. I could see the fire in his eyes. I could tell just from his stance he wanted a fight.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. _Calm down Lobo, you don't need to beat up some guy just because he is judging you. At least your mother has been left out of this..._

"Didn't your mom teach you better?" he asked.

_Or not! _"Thats it! You're dead!" I snarled as I charged at him. I decked him, knocking him on his ass.

By this time Humphrey had gotten back up and charged at me. I deflected his fist back into his own face before throwing him out the open front door.

"You wanna fight? Well then let's go!" I growled as Humphrey got back up only to be punched in the gut.

"You fucking bitch!" Humphrey coughed.

"What did you say!" I snarled as I picked him up by the front of his shirt and drew my fist back. I was all set to make a mess of his face until I felt a hand grab me, and when I looked back I saw a scared looking Kate and an angry looking Lilly.

"Lobo Triton!" she yelled, anger evident in her voice. "Look at what you have done!" She pointed to Humphrey.

When I looked back I noticed that Humphrey had a black eye, possible broken nose and his lip was busted. I dropped him back on the ground and went towards my bike, ignoring the screaming Kate and everyone else as I got on and sped off. Just then a tan BMW pulled up, with a black lexus not far was only one escape.

_Need to get home...Have to get home...My only escape...My only recourse..._

Just as a male stepped out of the lexus in a business suit, I sped away as fast as I could out of the driveway, down the road towards my house, where my savior was waiting. I pulled up to the small white sanctuary where I resided with Brian and Anthony. I ran inside, up the stairs and into my room to open a couple cases of my favorite brand of beer. But before I drank anything, I wrote a short note to Brian and Anthony.

_Dear Brian and Anthony,_

_I know I fucked up and that y'all probably won't forgive me for beating up your friend. But when he called me a convict and said that about my mom... I couldn't hold back the anger anymore and he got hurt. I regret what I did and I always will. By the time you read this I will be KTFO so don't bother waking me. Just have a coffee and some advil ready for me in the morning._

_Sincerely,_

_Lobo_

I drank every last bottle of Howling moon, enjoying as the delicious brown savior drained down my throat, inside of two cases until darkness enveloped me in its sweet cold embrace...

The next morning I awoke to two wolves standing above me, but before they could speak I held up a hand.

"You better have my fucking coffee and advil before you give me the speech," I growled, knowing exactly why they were here.

They handed me the coffee and the pill.

"Dude, what the fuck happened to make you do that?" Brian asked.

"He judged me and talked about my mom," I snarled.

"Damn, never thought Humphrey would be that stupid" Anthony said.

I just laughed as I got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a new shirt.

"I'm taking the camaro," I stated, grabbing the keys as I walked out the door.

I walked all the way to the garage and pulled out the black Camaro zl-1. When I drove out of the driveway I headed to wolfbucks the nearest coffee shop. I pulled into the drive through.

"Hello and welcome to Wolfbucks, how can I help you?" the barista said, sounding too cheery for seven o'clock in the morning.

"I would like one black coffee and something sweet for my girl," I ordered not knowing what Lilly would like.

"Uh... something sweet?"

"Yeah - you know, something frilly? You got those weird fancy coffee drinks, right?"

"Um, how about a caramel macchiato?"

"Yup," I answered, not even sure what that was.

"That will be ten seventy five," the barista said. "Please pull up the window"

I did as I was told and when i got there I was greeted by the cheery smiling barista who I was certain had to be on crack. She handed me the two drinks - one with a tower of whipped cream and the other pure black.

_Is there even any coffee in here? _ I thought, eyeing Lilly's coffee suspiciously as I drove off.

When I arrived in the parking lot everyone was quiet. It would have freaked a normal person out but i'm not normal. I spotted Lilly and went over towards her.

"Hey Lilly, coffee?" I offered her the non-coffee, coffee.

"Um...thanks," she said, grabbing it.

"Look I'm..." I started before she interrupted me by putting her paw up.

"I don't want to hear your lame excuse for beating up my sister's boyfriend," she spat.

"Look - what is it going to take for you to forgive me?" I asked.

"Alot more then coffee with a lot of whipped cream," she stated as a bruised Humphrey and an angry Kate walked over.

"Look dude, I'm so sorry," I said, looking at Humphrey. "It's just - when you started calling me a convict and talking about my dead mother it just... set me off." I explained as he just kept walking. The guy ignored me completely, though Kate did shoot me a dirty look over her shoulder as they made their way onto the campus. Lilly jogged after them, leaving me to think about the severity of what I'd done.

"God, I'm an idiot," I mumbled. Apparently, I wasn't just going to be able to say I was sorry this time. I sighed, rolled my shoulders and headed off to the gym for weight training.

When I arrived Garth was already there lifting 125 pounds. I laughed and took off my shirt and putting 225 on the bar and when I laid down to start benching I heard Garth laughing.

"What wrong bitch? Laughing cause you know I'm stronger?" I jeered as I started benching.

"That's easy," Garth scoffed.

"You wanna try?" I offered. I put the bar back up on the pegs and slid out as Garth came over and got under the bar "Need lift off?" I offered.

"No I'm fine," he struggled, trying to get the bar up even a bit.

"You sure?" I laughed as he finally got it up but it went straight down and started strangling him. I immediately went into action and lifted it off of him. "What the fuck are you waiting for - move!" I ordered, holding the bar with all my strength, but it was falling, and right as he got out I dropped it.

"What's going on in here?" the coach asked.

"Garth tried my max," I stated out of breath.

"And almost died," another said.

The coach just sighed. The rest of class went by pretty slow and finally five minutes before the bell we went to take our showers.

"Dude, are you really that small?" I heard one of the guys ask Garth.

"Holy Shit! Thats one small ass dick," I laughed.

"Why are you looking, you faggot-ass bitch?" Garth snarled.

"I guess your brain is small as your dick. Oh wait, thats impossible 'cuz you have no dick," I jeered as the other guys busted out laughing.

"Oh and what, you have the fucking incredible hulk?" Garth asked.

"Fuck yeah bitch, girls love me," I sneered as I turned off my shower and went to dry off my fur, pleased with how that class ended.

The day dragged on until the end. I went back to the weight room to lift some more before going to tutoring. As I put the weights on I heard female giggling coming into the room. I immediately sat down and started benching 245 just as a few cheer girls walked in.

"Look at the hunk girls," one of the girls said.

All the girls started swooning over my rippling biceps.

"Anyone want a lift?" I offered as I kept lifting the bar.

Four girls came over and sat on the bar I just kept lifting struggling a little bit but not enough to mess with me. I put the bar back on the pegs and ran over and jumped onto the pull up bar and started doing muscle ups showing off my back muscles. I smiled when I heard them giggling. I did about twenty five before Lilly showed up.

"Hey girls, let's get to...what are _you _doing here?" Lilly asked looking at me.

I pushed off the bar, doing a backflip in the air and landing on my feet.

"Just working out," I laughed. "While I wait for you." I smiled.

"You are so sweet! Isn't he Lilly?" one of the girls asked her as they crowded around me, feeling up my muscles.

"No he isn't! He beat up Humphrey!" Lilly exclaimed as all the girls got shocked looks on their faces.

"I said I was sorry," I shrugged.

"Whatever. Come on girls," Lilly sighed as she and the girls walked out to the football field.

I followed not far behind and sat down in the bleachers watching them do their practice. I noticed they were at uneven numbers for their squad.

"Hey! Y'all need another member?" I asked.

"What do you know about cheer?" Lilly asked.

"Not much, but I'm a quick learner," I smiled as Lilly scoffed.

"Lils, we do need another center cupid with you," one of the girls agreed with me.

"Fine! But one wrong move and you're off the team," Lilly stated shaking her finger at me.

"Yes Ma'am!" I cheered as I ran down and stood behind her.

Lilly and the others told me some basic terminology and what I had to do - it seemed simple enough. Stand steady, hold tight, lift when she told me to. I had this, no problem.

"Alright girls - liberty and cradle out!" Lilly called out.

_Thank God I watched Dodgeball or I wouldn't know what we were talking about_

I helped Lilly get up in my hands, her balancing on one foot with one pom pom in the air and the other close to her chest.

"Liberty ready?" She called out as me and the bottom girls pushed them in the air and caught them in our arms "Not bad," she smiled.

"When do I get my uniform?" I smirked.

"Tomorrow," she grinned.

* * *

**A/N Whelp there you have it Lobo is a male cheerleader. Also I am Sorry if Lobo came off a bit strong with the fight with Humphrey but you have to understand he hates being judged and Thats exactly what Humphrey did. He made it worse when he mentioned Lobo's mom, if you have a question about it pm me and I will answer your on the streets SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**


	5. Shopping Day

**A/N I am sorry that some of you did not enjoy how i had set up my oc Lobo, but trust me there is a very good reason why he is like that and he will not hold back once the dam breaks**

* * *

It has been a few days and Lilly has continued to do the tutoring sessions but at the school instead of her home. Humphrey hasn't said a word to me no matter how many times I try and apologize. I have officially joined the cheer squad and become the laughing stock of the guys at the school. That summarizes the past few days now onto today...

I walked into the school already seeing my first objective...Humphrey... as soon as he saw me he started to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

"Look dude, I know what I did was wrong and I want to apologize, I am so sorry for that... its just, you know what - fuck it, no matter what I say it's just an excuse, what is truly important is that i'm sorry and that is all I have to say, do you forgive me?" I asked.

He sighed. "Look dude, it may take awhile for us to become best friends - or even friends - but for now I forgive you. But one more slip up and I am calling the cops, deal?" he offered.

"Deal," I smiled. "I better get going... I do have someone else I need to talk to." I was grinning even wider, happy for the first time in a long time.

"Alright, Lilly is in the gym by the way," he said as he walked away.

"Thanks!" I called after him as I took off towards the gym.

_Today is the day. I will finally let someone through the wall I have put up, behind the rough exterior that everyone sees._

I was stopped short of the gym by Brian and Anthony.

"Dude are you...smiling?" Anthony asked glee obvious in his voice.

"Holy shit...raise the red flag, Lobo is actually smiling!" Brian called out causing Anthony - and for once, me - to start laughing "He is even laughing, too! Who are you and what have you done with the cold-hearted bastard we know?"

"I tied him up and stuffed him in the closet," I joked.

"Bout damn time some nice guy replaced him, he was too...messed up," Brian laughed.

"Thanks dude," I sighed a smile working its way across my maw once again.

Brian and Anthony just smiled at me and let me go without even questioning why I was smiling. Probably because I hadn't smiled in so long they didn't want to mess with a good thing.

When I reached the gym, there she was, in all her beauty, sitting on the bleachers reading a book. So I decided I would go over and tell her now.

"Lilly...can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked.

"Why should I talk to you?" she said sounding more irritated than quizzical.

A look of seriousness crossed my face. "Because this is very important, and hard enough for me to talk about," I said.

"Wow...ok, I'm listening," she said, sitting down and looking intently at me.

"It all started with my parents death..."

* * *

**Flashback Little Lobo POV Big Lobo narrating**

I was just a teenage pup, standing at my mothers funeral. The child services lady kept telling me my mother was sleeping but I knew better. I knew she had died. I saw it with my own eyes and from that day on I was changed. I used to be a good kid, always doing what's right and what's good for others. Since she died I changed. It was my first day back at school...

"Hey little baby," Joseph the school bully had hollered out towards me.

"Leave me alone, Joseph," I said, still saddened by the death of my mother.

"I heard your mom offed herself because she couldn't stand looking at your ugly face!" he laughed.

"Shut up," I said as tears started to trickle down my cheeks.

"Aww, is little baby going to cry?" he asked, making the crying motion.

"I said SHUT UP!" I screamed as I hit him and just kept hitting him till the teachers came and pulled me off.

Joseph was crying because I had hit him pretty hard, well as hard as a sixteen year old pup could. This wasn't my first fight...I had to fight almost my whole life after my parents died. Joseph was the last straw...I almost killed him. I was then carted off to the local juvenile facility.

* * *

**Present day Lobo Pov**

"I spent a good amount of time there, and just being there toughened me up, as well as the time I spent in jail. I had to grow up and be tough or roll over and die..." I lowered my head in sadness, remembering all the good people I had met while in the clink that had died because they couldn't toughen up.

"I...Oh my god I...didn't...well you never...I'm sorry," she finally said as she scooted closer to me and wrapped an arm around me in a comforting manner.

"It's alright...you're the first person I have actually talked to about this," I admitted.

"Really?" she questioned, obviously not believing I hadn't told someone else.

"Yeah, it's just I feel like I can trust you, you know?" I smiled.

"Well I sort of _have_ to trust you, since you are the one who catches me when I go flying during cheer," she joked, earning a small chuckle from me.

"Yeah...you have a point, When I was growing up the one phrase my mother always used to say to me was _amor vincit omnia._" I smiled, remembering my mother's sweet voice.

"What language is that in?" she asked curiosity overflowing.

"It's in latin. It means love conquers all," I explained.

A look of 'ahhhh' crossed her face as she looked into my eyes, her lavender orbs blazing with intelligence and beauty.

"You have really beautiful eyes, you know that right?" I smiled as she blushed under her white fur.

"Thanks, people have always complimented my eyes - its become a normal thing," she half sighed, half shrugged.

"Well then I have like a million more compliments I can give you if you'd prefer?" I smiled, her laughter tinkling in my ear like the sweet chirping of a blue jay.

"You are such a sweet talker you know that?" she laughed.

"I have heard, it's a gift...and a curse," I joked.

"I swear - it seems like you're trying to flirt with me," she snickered.

"What, me? Never!...I mean...if the situation was right...well...maybe...ok, you got me, I am," I said with my most flirtatious smile spread across my maw.

"Well, I don't know what to say except...thank you," she smiled.

"You are very welcome," I smiled right back at her.

"So that's why you attacked Humphrey?" she asked turning our conversation to a new topic.

"Partly… whenever I get judged, I get angry. I hate being judged and I hate when someone brings up my mom unless it is a good thing like 'she would be so proud of you' or something like that," I explained.

"She would be, Lobo she really would be proud of you," she said as she patted my back.

"I know, everything I do, I do for her and dad to try and make them proud of me…" I stopped, knowing exactly where this conversation was headed. "What do your parents expect of you?"

"They expect the nice, smart, shy girl who only really wears long sleeved shirts, polos, jeans, and skirts - nothing like what other girls wear," she explained, lowering her head. "But for some reason lately it doesn't feel like the real me."

"Maybe you need to do some shopping for the _real _you," I suggested.

"My parents would know as soon as I made a purchase on my card," she sighed.

"Then use mine," I offered.

"You would loan me your card?" she asked.

"Hell no…but I would accompany you,' I smiled.

"You…would…go…shopping?...with me?" She questioned surprised.

"Yeah, I mean - who else would judge your outfits and carry the bags?" I asked.

"Alright... after school let's go," she stated.

"Fuck that, let's go now!" I said.

"But that would be skipping…I have never skipped a day in my life," she shied away.

"It's not skipping if the school gets a phone call," I smiled evilly, picking up my phone.

"You aren't thinking of-" she started to ask as I put my paw up silencing her.

The phone gave off the signature buzzing of a ringing phone and the telltale click before I heard that annoying person from the front desk. "Hello Paxton High school, how can I help you?"

"Hi this is Winston, Lilly's father, she is home sick so she won't be attending any classes today," I said in my best impersonation of a father. They all sounded alike anyway.

"Of course sir, I'll make sure her work gets sent home with a friend, would you like me to send it with her sister?" he asked.

"Uhh... No. Send it with Brian Ross," I suggested knowing Kate she would snitch us out to the teachers and her parents.

"Yes sir, tell Lilly we hope she feels better," the guy offered.

"Will do - good bye," I said as I hung up the phone. "There ya go, you're off the hook!"

'Don't know if I should thank you, or be mad at you for lying," she smirked.

"I would say 'thank you'." I smiled.

She giggled. "Then thank you," she said still giggling.

"Alright then, now that that's settled let's go!" I cheered getting up.

She laughed but followed right behind me as we made our way out towards my bike.

"Do you always ride that bike?" she asked.

"Why, yes I do," I smiled.

"Good, because it's very fun to ride," she smirked.

"I'm glad you agree," I said. As we got on the bike I handed her my mom's old helmet. "You want some music?"

"Sure, does this bike have an auxiliary music port?" she asked.

When I looked at the player, sure enough, there was the auxiliary port. "Apparently so," I laughed at myself for never having noticed it before now.

"Cool - plug my ipod in, please?" she asked handing me her ipod.

I just smiled and plugged it in and _Big Time Rush Boyfriend _came on. I pulled the helmet my dad used to use whenever he rode with my mom out and plugged the mic in on the side of the bike, doing the same for Lilly's.

"Can you hear me better now?" I asked through the mic that was built into the helmet.

"Yeah - how is this possible?" she asked.

"These helmets were custom made with a mic so my parents could talk while the rode," I explained "Even lets us hear the music better."

"Cool... Um, can we go before we get caught?" she asked.

I just laughed, and before I knew it Lilly was howling and so was I as we sped off towards the mall. When we arrived she pulled me straight towards the feminine shops, which I didn't complain about at all. After visiting Gap, Belk, Ross and a few other clothing places it was time for Victoria's Secret.

"Are you sure you want me to help you pick these out?" I asked, nervous that I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"I trust you," she smiled as she dragged me into the store. She handed me her purse as she flipped through the racks. What with the shopping bags it made an unwieldy load, so I slung the bag over my arm.

"Hello ma'am, how may I assist you and your gay friend?" the salesperson asked.

"WHAT!" I said, startled that she thought I was gay. I looked at the shopping bags over my arm and the purse on my shoulder. Lilly was just laughing away.

"He is not gay," Lilly said through her laughs.

"Are you sure?" the sales clerk asked taking a look around me.

"I may be a male cheerleader but I'm not gay!" I snarled.

"I don't believe you, but okay. They all come out of the closet eventually," she shrugged.

I growled at the annoying store clerk but felt a soothing hand run down the length of my arm, When I turned to look, I noticed it was Lilly. She mouthed 'It's okay, calm down'. I slowly calmed down as we walked away from the clerk and towards the changing room where Lilly sat me down on a bench and went in to try on different sets of bras and panties.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Ready for - Lilly, you're not coming out here are you?"

"Why not?" she giggled. "Are you shy, Lobo?"

"Uh - no," I stammered. "I was born ready, but - I don't think we should do this." I sighed, realizing I would actually give just about anything to see Lilly in something from Victoria's Secret. Why was I fighting this? I had let another part of my body do the thinking, and all I could think about was Lilly in a pair of sexy panties and... _God I need to get laid…_

* * *

**A/N Hello sorry it took so long to get this out to y'all but I had a lot of work to do. This is 5 pages long! That is ridiculous! Whelp I am leaving y'all with that. Peace on the streets SAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**


	6. Unexpected Friends

**A/N Sorry I have been away for so long bhut I have a lot on my plate and have eben struggling to get this out to everyone hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The changing room door opened and Lilly appeared, wearing a satin robe and giggling.

"You didn't think that I'd actually show you my underwear did you?" she asked between giggles.

"Um...no," I answered, nervousness working its way up my spine like a snake slithering towards its prey.

"Well I could show you if you want me to?" she teased as she reached for the side of the robe, ready to drop it.

"No...no, that's okay, I am fine," I said as quickly as I could before she removed the robe.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" she snickered as a look of shock crossed my face.

"I'm sure, Lilly," I laughed, finally realizing she was joking with me.

"Alright lets go, I got what I wanted," she said as she went back in and came out with her clothes on.

"Alright where to?" I asked after we had finally left that store and the annoying clerk behind.

"I don't know... what time is it?" she questioned.

"Um...3:30, why?" I looked over at her and saw he was looking like she was about to scream.

"We are almost late for cheer!" she cried as we took off towards the bike.

She jumped onto the back but I scooted her in front of me.

"We have to hurry, and I can drive faster with you in front than behind," I stated as we sped off.

We arrived at school a few minutes before cheer began and rushed into the changing rooms. I had yet to even look at my uniform. Fearing the worst, I pulled out the black and yellow cheer uniform.

_Not bad...Thank god it's not spandex!_ I thought as I pulled on the uniform and rushed into the gym where practice was today.

"Sorry if I am a little late," I said, out of breath, just as Lilly came in behind me.

"Me too," she huffed.

"Actually, y'all are right on time," one of the cheerleaders said.

"Perfect! Now what are we doing?" I asked, completely confused as to what we were doing for practice.

Practice took a few hours but finally it ended. I had never been so sore in my life! My back was not made to bend that way.

"Need a lift home?" I offered, looking right in Lilly's lavender orbs. They ensnared me every time I looked in them, like a moth to a flame.

"Sure, so long as you don't do anything stupid," she said.

"Lilly, it's me," I stated, trying to make a point.

"That's the point," she giggled.

"Hey...but...huh...point," I admitted, lowering my head.

"I'm kidding," she said, still giggling.

"Good, then shall we go?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah," she replied as she hopped on the bike and I drove. We arrived at her house not long after we left the school.

"See, nothing stupid happened and you're alive," I smiled looking into her beautiful lavender eyes.

"True, wait where am I going to hide these clothes?" she asked looking at the bags that _I_ had bought today.

"I can hold onto them if you'd rather?" I offered.

"You think I would trust you with my underwear?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well no but...you can hold onto those, I was just offering for the regular clothes," I said behind the veil of heat that I felt encompassing my face.

She just giggled at that. "I'm just teasing Lobo."

"Well, there is this party you see and...I was wondering...if maybe...if your not busy...would you like to go with me?" I finally asked, conquering my nervousness.

"Sure, Lobo I would be happy to go to a party with you.." I felt like I was going to explode. "...but as friends," she said.

That hurt me a bit, but I was able to play it off. "Alright, friends." I plastered a fake smile on my face as I drove off with the designated bag.

When I looked in my side mirror I noticed someone following me - it was a tan SUV.

_Let's see if you're really following me..._I made a quick turn, and they did the same. _Wonder who sent y'all. _I just shrugged it off. _If they want to follow me, be my guest... I got nothing interesting to show them_. Little did I know that they were just sent to gather information about me.

When I arrived home I went straight in and grabbed a few beers, and was completely buzzed when Brian came up to me.

"There some reason why I was given Lilly's homework?" he asked, handing me the papers.

"We skipped today and went shopping," I managed to say without slurring.

"Here take it over to her," he said tossing me my keys... which I missed. "Are you drunk?"

"Nosh, wells maybe," I laughed at my attempt at English. "No hablo inlges," I busted out laughing. Spanish was my go to language when I was drunk because you can't mess up. It's perfect.

"Shit you are, dammit looks like you're not driving," he said reaching for my keys which by now I had in my hand.

"See ya in a bits Bree-an." I laughed at my failed version of his name as I drove off on my bike, swerving one way or another.

I finally made it to Lilly's house and ate some mentos gum to get rid of the alcohol on my breath. I knocked and waited for someone to answer the door. Just my luck that she wouldn't open the door, but her mother did.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking me over.

"Yesh, I... can I speak to Lilly please?" I slurred just enough for her mother to realize what was up.

"Are you drunk?" she asked.

"No," I said shaking my head in emphasis.

"Mhm, fine... Lilly! You have a visitor!" she said before Lilly came up to the door.

"Alright mom, coming down!" she called from her room.

When she got downstairs she saw me standing there just outside the door.

"Hey Lilly!" I said as I hiccuped.

"Lobo, are you drunk?" she asked looking me dead in the eyes.

"No," I laughed shaking my head again drunkenly.

"Holy shit you are! Why would you come here?" she asked.

"Cause you're my friend and I trust you!" I slurred.

"Lobo! Go home and sober up then you can talk to me." She shut the door in my face.

"Alright, see you then sweetie," I chuckled as I started the walk home.

"Lookie here boys," a voice called out from the darkness. "What do we have here? A drunk comedian," he laughed. "Well here's your punch line." He decked me. It was right then I realized - in my drunken stupor Garth had found me. "Think its funny to fuck with others?" He threw me into a trash can.

I rolled away and stood up swinging, trying to hit one of the four Garths. "Stand still yous bitch," I slurred.

One of his friends clapped their hands on my ears dazing me. Garth hit me again, but this time with a trash can. I was on the ground. He and his buddies started in on beating me while I was down. He and his buddies left me lying there bleeding, semi-conscious.

* * *

I feel like I'm falling... all around me is a dark abyss. I can hear someone calling...

_**Lobo!**_

_Yes who is it?_

_**Lobo! Where are you?**_

_That voice... it sounds so soft... so worried..._

_**Oh my god Lobo! Are you alright?**_

_Is that Lilly?_

_**Lobo please say something!**_

_It sounds like she is crying... why is she crying... gotta fight must help her... Gotta get up!... Lilly needs me!... I have to fight...for her... I love her and I have to fight for her! ...I cannot give up or that jackass wins... I can't ever give up... never back down!... but I can't move I'm falling ...I'm sorry... this is goodbye Lilly..._

Tears fall from my eyes as I sink into the never-ending void.

* * *

**A/N Sorryf or The way I portrayed Garth I know its eben done a million times but thats how I want my Garth for now. Guess what? I now Have a forum set up for fans of Heart of gold to stop in and Play around with the characters form the story! You can create your own character and roleplay with myself and other fans of the story! You can even step in as one of the gang! here is the link just pm me if you wanna join! All are welcome! No flaming!  
**

** forum/Alpha-and-Omega-Anthro-Role-Play/119520/**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**


	7. Beep beep

**A/N Sorry for disappearing for a while got my priorities mixed up...but now Im back! And ive come baring gifts! I have brought the next chapter of Heart of gold! And a Role-play! the link is posted at the end of the previous chapter...I digress...**

* * *

I heard this annoying, never-ending beeping to my right as I lay in a comfortable bed. I dared open my eyes to find out where I was. I took a look around the room to try and find the beeping...It was a heart monitor...

_Am I in a hospital? How did I get here?_

When I took another look around I noticed Lilly...peacefully asleep in one of the chairs to my left. When I tried to get up a searing pain engulfed me.

"AHHHHH!" I cried out as I clutched my side. Lilly awoke with a start.

"Oh Lobo! you're alright!" she cheered as she hugged me, forgetting about my injuries.

"AHHHHH!" I cried out again as her tight embrace squeezed my fractured ribs.

"Oops...sorry," she giggled.

_Really? Really?! She is giggling and I'm in pain...what's funny about that?_

"How is my pain funny?" I groaned as I laid back down.

"For once I'm the strong one," she giggled.

"Har dee har har, now get me out of here!" I ordered, because I was tired of laying in a bed...and I needed a beer!

"Once my mother clears you, you can go..." she started to say as a doctor walked in.

"Well, look who's finally awake," the doctor joked.

"Nehhhhhh what up doc?" I asked in my best impersonation of Bugs Bunny.

"Mr. Triton, did you know that your bac was over .009?" he said.

"No, I did not," I said keeping my answers terse The last thing I needed was for some narc doctor to hand me to the cops.

"You're lucky I'm a nice guy...I should have called the police about underage drinking..." the doctor stated as he looked at me, complete seriousness spreading over his face.

_Did this guy just threaten me?_ "Yeah...lucky," I snorted.

Lilly shot me a look of disgust. Whether it was towards me being plastered or my snort...will I ever know? Probably not.

"Doctor, you might wanna take a look at this..." Eve said. As she walked into my room, she shot me an evil glare.

"Hmmmm... seems your CT scan has shown a small aneurysm...prior to the one that had burst in your brain before you came in here...did anyone in your family have a condition like this?" He looked right at me as a memory of one of my mother's many doctor visits came to the front of my mind...

"_Ma'am...I'm sorry to say, but you have polycystic kidney disease...it causes aneurysms in the body to appear and it would have gone unnoticed if your doctor hadn't paid more attention," the doctor said to my mother._

"Yeah...my mom had polycystic kidney disease...could that have attributed to my aneurysm?" I asked worriedly..._Maybe my mom had given me something...something i can't return._

The doctor nodded his head. "I'm sorry son, but that explains it all...we will have to do some test to confirm, and either way we need to operate soon to get that other one out before it bursts," he said, looking very solemn.

"Thanks doc...when do I go in for surgery?" I asked trying not to show how scared I was.

"As soon as an OR opens up..." He looked at me trying to be professional, but I could see the sadness in his eyes "Nurse, can you come outside with me please?" He walked out with Eve right on his tail.

"Yes doctor?" I heard Eve ask.

"Make sure he's calm. This is an invasive procedure, and I don't give him more than a 50% shot. But he can't know that - he needs to keep his spirits up," he said.

"Yes doctor..." I could practically hear her frown.

"Hey Lilly, can I ask you a favor?" I asked, fear and sadness hinging on the edge of my voice.

"What Lobo?" Lilly replied.

"If I make it out...can we go on a date? To the movies?" I questioned, not knowing if I actually would live through the surgery.

"Yes Lobo, if you make it out of this I will go out with you," she laughed rolling her eyes.

I looked at her with uncertainty.

"Don't worry Lobo, you will make it out - you're a tough guy," she smiled, I could tell she was lying.

"We got an OR, we are ready for you, Mr. Triton," the doctor said, walking back into the room.

Few minutes later during the surgery

"Doctor we are losing him! He's flat lining!" Eve said.

Beep...beep...beep...beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

* * *

**A/N *gasps* Lobo Died? or did he? leave a review telling me what you think! It is at this point I say goodbye to my lovely Beta Eve Hawke! I commend her for putting up with all my drama and stubbornness ...she is truly gods gift to writers :P please check out her story the teryns daughter and the kings son! I will leave a link below... So for now Peace on the Streets! SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**

** s/7941479/1/The-Teyrn-s-Daughter-and-the-King-s-Son**


	8. 29 Days and Counting

**A/N I am sooooooo sorry for disappearing like that but i had three funerals to deal with and college so yeah...I worked my tail off to get this to yall it is 1:05 AM my time so enjoy my sleepless effort. ( ) = tear stain**

* * *

**Lilly POV**

Dear Diary...

It has been 29 days and counting since Lobo came out of surgery...he still hasn't woken up...the doctor is afraid he never will...but i still have hope...he will come out of this...he has to...( )

School dragged on during those 29 days...everyone was worried about Lobo but not as much as me...I haven't had a good night's sleep in 28 days...Every night I sleep in a chair at the hospital after doing my homework and talking to Veggie Lo...my nickname for Lobo when he can't respond... But today was different...it all started during cheer practice...

**Cheer Practice**

"Alright girls...lets get some practice done..." Sweets said.

"We are short one person...and practice won't be the same..." I grumbled.

"Come on Lils...cheer up.." Candy sighed, Sadness and worry thick in her delicate voice.

"Just...drop it...alright? lets practice.." I said sadly picking up my pom poms.

"Lilly!" a voice called from the gym door.

I turned and looked as Bryan came running into the gym.

"What is it Bryan?" I asked curious as to why he interrupted practice.

"Its Lobo...hes awake" as soon as those words left his mouth I was out the door and running towards the hospital.

**Lobo POV**

When I woke up my head was pounding...

"God damn!" I groaned "Can someone get me an aspirin?"

"You're alright..." a soft voice called from the door, Making me turn my head to look at who had entered.

When I turned my head to look who do I see other than a sweaty, out of breath Lilly in a cheer uniform.

_Oh My God I either died and went to heaven or this is real...either way I wanna fuck her so hard my dick comes out her ass...God I need to get laid and badly_

"Lilly? are you alright?" I asked concern marring my features, as i adjusting the sheets to hide what her looks were doing to me.

"Yes...better now that you are alright.." She smiled.

" Was I really out that long?" I asked confused as to why me being out for a few horus would matter that much.

"29 days 12 hours 59 minutes and 10 seconds...but whos counting?" Lilly chuckled.

"You obviously...did you miss me that much?" I half-smiled half chuckled

**/\ Time Skip 3 weeks /\**

I was finally leaving the hospital and god I couldn't wait to get home...

"Lobo we have to talk..." Lilly said from behind the wheelchair.

"Yeah sure what's up?" I asked curious as to what's bothering her.

"You have to quit drinking...its hazardous to your health..." She sighed.

"What so now you're getting onto me for doing something that helps deal with the grief? with the loss of my family!" I Snapped, That was it No one and I mean No one tells me not to drink...

"Its unhealthy! it will kill you faster than the aneurysms!" she bit back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOUR UNHEALTHY FOR ME! GARTH ONLY ATTACKED ME BECAUSE HE WANTED YOU!" I hollered as Bryan and anthony came running towards us.

**Bryan's POV**

Me and Anthony had just left the house and were on our way to visit our old buddy Lobo when he got released from the hospital.

"I wonder if hes gonna be alright...' Anthony said.

"Hes fine...Remember that giant that he took down in jail? how would a small thing take him out when he can take out such an enormous monster?" I chuckled Anthony laughter soon following.

We pulled up to the hospital and got out when we heard yelling.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOUR UNHEALTHY FOR ME! GARTH ONLY ATTACKED ME BECAUSE HE WANTED YOU!" Lobo yelled.

Me and Anthony bolted towards where he was, fear causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand straight up...I had seen Lobo angry and it always got violent.

"What the hell did you say to him?" I asked as Anthony tried to calm the angry wolf.

"I told him the truth...Drinking is unhealthy for him," She said in a matter of factly tone.

"You did what?...Shit... Anthony she gave him the drinking speel," I sighed with a roll of my eyes "Lobo is very sensitive about his drinking...he does it to try and deal with everything around him his life has been so stressful since his folks passed away that he has to spend at least a quarter of it drunk or high out of his mind."

"Well its either me or the booze," She said as she walked away with her tail stuck up in the air.

I just sighed and went to calm down Lobo before he hurt someone...or himself.

* * *

**A/N I am so sorry this took so long! i've been stuck in a rut since 2012 all my stories are suffering...it took some very wise advice from a dear friend to convince me that i could finish this and look! its 3 pages long on word doc...i hope its long enough for you guys...although after looking at how many words it seems short but i hope you guys enjoy it...and Thank you humphreyandkate together for kicking me in the rear when i was being lazy so for now Peace on the Streets SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**


	9. A Fight and A New Experience

**A/N Hello! I'm still alive, just had writers block. But you might want to look 2 songs up on youtube for this chapter. The songs are as follows...**

**Lost in The Echo-Linkin Park ~Lobo**

**I Knew You were Trouble- Taylor Swift ~Lilly**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! BTW For those of you who know how hard writing is I normally use Here without you - Three Doors Down to write Heart of Gold But anyways enough of me you are here for one thing and one thing only...the update.**

**^(0.U.0)^**

* * *

**Lobo's POV (Lost In the Echo time)**

I drove down the road, a million thoughts coursing through out my mind.

_What if shes right?_

_What if shes wrong?_

_What if...what if..._

I shook my head. I didn't need to worry about 'what if's' now, I had to worry about what was going on now...Garth had embarrassed me...He attacked me in a moment of weakness and won. Now the balls in my court and all I can see is red. He's going to pay the piper and The Piper is ready to collect. I pulled out front of the Mixed Martial Arts Gym.

_But first I need to train..._I thought as I walked into the Gym, seeing the name, Master Yoshimoru on the door.

I walk in and remove my shoes. As I walk around the floor I notice an old man sitting in the center of the mat meditating.

"Umm, excuse me. Are you master Yoshimoru?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"That depends... do you seek vengeance or a path of peaceful existence" The old man asked..

"I seek only to further my own skills... and it would be an honour to train with you..." I replied with a curt bow.

"He is not master Yoshimoru...I am" A feminine voice called out from the shadows.

I turned my head and examined the wolfess who called herself "Master Yoshimoru."

"I don't believe you.." I challenged as I put my fists up ready to fight.

"If you insist on getting your ass beat," She sighed ,shrugging her robe off to reveal her bra and some swim trunks.

I charged at her only to be flipped on my back.

"Lesson one; an angry mind is a narrow mind. Try again" She chuckled.

I roared and charged again, changing my target from her stomach to her legs at the last minute. She just jumped and landed on my back feet first.

"You came for the reason of revenge and anger...you can't fight mad. You have skill I will give you that but your mind is clouded" She explained.

I rushed her again. My right paw pulled back and ready to wipe that smirk off her face. She side stepped and pushed my fist out of the way and sending her elbow right into my face. I fell back-ass wards onto the floor, My opponent just laughing her ass off.

* * *

**Lilly POV (IKYWT time Make sure its at the 1:30 mark it gives you enough time to read some before it starts if you're using the vevo edition)**

I laid there on my bed with Bryan's words going through my head.._."Maybe I was wrong to force him to choose between me and the only thing keeping him somewhat sane...NO I was not wrong..I had every right... I can say what I want and I will not be near a drunken imbecile!_"I groaned in frustration.

"Shoulda known he was trouble," I growled as memories of the times I spent with said criminal came flooding through my mind.._."The time we went shopping...when I tricked him into thinking I was coming out in my undies...and when he brought me the tower of whipped cream.." _I chuckled at the image of that tower of foam. The delicious tower of butter fat and air...

"Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago, I was in your sights, you got me alone you found me, you found me, you found meeee! I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that, and when I fell hard you took a step back." I sang "And I realise the blame is on me...Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked," I stopped singing and looked in the mirror, I was a hot mess. Tear stains from the nightmares I've had over the past month and my hair was a mess. I sighed inwardly, "_I wonder what that ass hat is doing now?" _I thought as a somewhat familiar sensation came from between my legs, begging my paw to come and explore.

When my hand reached the spot between my thighs, I felt a strange wetness that caused my cheeks to flush red. I slowly massaged the sensitive bud that was at the top of my girlie bits. I bit my lip to suppress the moan that was begging to come out. I slid my paw downwards to rub at my opening causing me to moan louder. I inserted a finger and began pumping it going on instincts alone. I grabbed my breast and began teasing the nipple sending shivers of pleasure through my spine.

"Oh...oh God yes! That feels soo good!" I moaned, thinking of Lobo's abs...his biceps...his fingers doing all this to me...these thoughts were driving me crazy.

I pumped my fingers faster and faster, feeling a sensation building in me that I had never felt before. I increased the speed and the kneading of my own breast until I felt myself tighten around my fingers and cried out in pleasure as I orgasmed onto my own hand. I laid there panting.

"Holy fucking shit...I need to do that more often!" I said a bit too loud.

"Sweetie? Are you alright?" I heard my mother call from the door.

_Shit... I'm dead, _I thought. "N-nothing, mother," I replied.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Y-Yes," I gulped. My earlier ministrations had made a mess.

"Something's wrong, Lilly. I need to make sure! Open the door," She said, worry thick in her voice. The sound of the handle jiggling was followed by pounding on the door. "Open this door _right now!_" She commanded.

I gulped as I nervously pulled my panties back up, walked over and opened the door with a shaking hand. "S-see, I'm fine, " I said nervously.

"You don't look fine! Let me into your room please!" She commanded.

"You don't need to...I'm all here," I retorted, keeping my right hand, that had small amounts of my own fluids on it, behind the door.

"What's wrong with your right hand?" She said as she grabs my free hand and pulls me into the hall and sees my right hand... and then looks into my room. "Lilly were you having sex!?" My mother yelled.

"NO! Its...just me in here" I quickly responded.

She pushes me out of the room and runs into the room looking around.

"See? no guys just lil ol me..." I explain.

"Sheets rumpled, you in your underwear - and-" A disgusted look crossed her face. "That scent. Lilly, why would you do this?!" She dashed to the window, glaring through the curtains as if she could find the one who'd coerced me into such a depraved act. "Where is he? What did he do to you?"

"There is no guy here and never has been! the only guys ever in this house are Humphrey and Lobo and Lobo is a jackass and Humphrey is my sisters boyfriend!" I snapped back.

"I heard noises! Sounds that aren't virginal! I swear i heard another voice in here as well!" She shouted.

"I was watching a movie and it had a sex scene.." I responded, "Why is it soo wrong to have a little fun by myself?! I dont have a guy like you and kate do!"

"BECAUSE YOU COULD GET PREGNANT! YOU DON'T DO THIS!" YOU JUST DON'T THIS!" She exclaimed.

"I can get pregnant? how?! If there's no guy here, how can I get pregnant?" I asked curiously.

"YOU HAD SEX! SEX! THAT'S HOW SOMEONE GETS PREGNANT! DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME LADY!" She hollered.

"Mom, for goodness sake! Quit freaking out! I was... _touching_ myself, okay?"I blushed, the heat rising to my cheeks. This _sucked_. My own mother, catching me in the act.

A pained look crossed over my mother's face before her eyes pressed shut. "Fine. Just.. clean up, and then come out to the living room. We need to talk."

I go into the living room, after throwing my sheets in the washer and washing my hands, and sit on the love seat.

"now tell me everything that happened! everything!"

"Well i was thinking of all thats happened lately and then my...girlie parts started to tingle and my hand kinda went down and started to you know and it felt good so i continued and did what i felt was natural...then it just got really intense, and... then there was a mess now we are here..."

"Well alright then I believe you it's okay darling,"

"Is it wrong that i enjoyed that?"

"No, just... Just don't do this again... I won't ground you,"

"Why not? it was amazing! i loved it and will do it again eventually...maybe kate has some ideas on what else feels good..." I pondered.

"Oh good god, don't ask your sister! I don't even want to know," my mother groaned. "You can't do this, Lilly. It's just not right! NOW LISTEN TO ME!"

"No! it was fun momma! i don't see why its soo wrong...and if my health teacher was correct then Sex is actually enjoyable"

* * *

**Lobo POV (Same as last time Lost In the Echo cause it rules :P)**

I stood there panting from the fight I had with Master Yoshimoru.

"Damn, that was a good fight sensei," I commented with a bow.

"You weren't so bad yourself my young pupil, now get out of here and report for training every afternoon for my advanced class starting tomorrow" She smiled.

I ran out the door putting my shoes on as I hopped on my bike.

"_I wonder what Lilly's doing?..."_

* * *

**A/N Hey everybody thanks for sticking around i know you were like "oh mah glob!" when you saw the update :P So how did you like Lilly pawing herself? Hot right? Review and tell me your thoughts. BTW I do not own "I knew you were trouble" or "Lost in the echo", I'm not that cool. Peace on the Streets SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**~Jon The Zeta~**

**A/N Part 2: If you leave a review and want me to "hit you up" and "I know who you are" that doesnt help send me a pm detailing who you are not some random review, and the Lime wasn't rushed it was planned ahead of time by me the writer if you dont like my style then dont read. or if i know who you are personally message me however else you want but random reviews dont help they just tick writers off. I only leave guest reviews available because not everyone has an account but if i get one more flame like review i will remove the anonymous reviews. BTW Im sorry about the single letter text talk used, I had tried to find all of them but looks like i missed a few.**


End file.
